Do I Love you?
by The God Wars
Summary: Well i finaly got them into a 1 story 3 chap fic and for all new readers this is what takes place in the minds of the children after the kiss!
1. Shinji's mind

Hi all this is my first fic and yes I'm aware that its pathetically short and bad =)  
  
This takes place in Shinji's mind just after the kiss Asuka and him share.  
  
Do I love you?  
  
If I lose you my world would end,  
  
That kiss was nothing to her but to me...  
  
My god,do I love her?  
  
No way she's so mean but when she's mean she talks to me and that...makes me happy?  
  
This is so confusing!   
  
Arghh!  
  
I would give up everything and everyone just for one more moment with you.  
  
I love it when she smile's one of those rare times.  
  
God I'll never forget that kiss even if it will probably be the worst one ever…  
  
I'm just a moron thinking I'm in love with her...  
  
or am I?   
  
No I do love her every time I see her every morning I'm filled with a reason to live in this world this sorry excuse for a world.  
  
Do I have a chance I wonder?  
  
Probably not but I wont leave her not even if she wanted me to, I love her to much.  
  
When I'm depressed I can look at her and feel comfortable inside.  
  
I love you so much.  
  
I love you Asuka... 


	2. Asuka's mind

__

**Author's Note:** 

Hi it's me again! I have completed another short fic…without all the horrible grammar and spelling, I hope! =)

The last fic I wrote took place in the mind of Shinji after he kissed Asuka in Misato's apartment. This time, we see what is going through Asuka's head after the kiss.

**And a thanks to **Shinyo the human type wri **for the nice review! Thanks Shinyo!

Oh, by the way, here's my little disclaimer, (which forgot last time, please don't sue me…)

I do not own any of these characters; they belong to the people at Gainax. (You WONDERFUL people, you!) I am most certainly not making money on this!!

Ok? Now on with the fic!

****

Do I Love You? II

…

Do I love you?

I can't love him, can I? When we kissed it felt like I hadn't a care in the world, even though it was a weird kiss to say the least. I don't know why I acted that way after we kissed and…well, I really _did_ want to kiss him. I - I think I might love…him.

!!!

_No!_ There's no way I could _love_ that _BAKA!_ He's so _weak_, and _spineless_! Like a worm! But…I think that I do…

I know that he can be brave! I love it when he is, like that time in the volcano. That's right, he went against Misato's orders and risked Unit-01 and his _life_ for me. I can never repay him for that, I know, but I wish he could be like that all the time! 

_Maybe_…just _maybe_ I could make him brave for good…

But _how?_ And do I really…_love him?_

Even if I _did_ love him, would he love _me?_ I've been so mean! I don't know how he _could_ love me! I'm…I'm such a _bitch_. But I _do _love him. I _do_. With all my heart I do! I realize that now…I'm sure of it. I only wish I could show it…

Oh Shinji, _thank you_ for being in my life! Without you, baka, my life is nothing. 

I love you, Shinji!

__

By UBER BAKA

***special thanks to my bud The Double Sided Card for editing this for me!


	3. The confession of love

**_Author's notes**_

Hi guys I'm back! Ok! This fic is the epilogue to the other two fics in the D.I.L..Y. series.

****

Disclaimer: I _do_ own all of these characters and _all_ of Gainax! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!! *Wakes up from writing induced hallucination.* What? …Oh crap-_-;…*reality* 

I don't own any of these characters. They are all owned by Gainax .

Btw this takes place after Asuka's sync ratio goes down. (This is not in the series so I'm not referring to after the angle rapes Asuka's mind, ok? Good.)

Ok, now that I'm done all of my pre-fic ramblings you can scroll down and read the fic! =)

__

Confessions of love

"I'm worthless!" screamed Asuka, fuming. The two pilots had been arguing for an hour, "That's not true Asuka! I don't think your worthless! Neither do Misato or Hikari!" Shinji pleaded. 

"So what?! Who cares what _you_ think, and as for Misato and Hikari they don't really care _either_," Asuka countered. Shinji, who was obviously hurt by Asuka's comment about him, shouted,

"Fine! I'm only trying to show you the truth, that's all! You're gonna have to realize that people care about you sooner or later!" and as he said this, Shinji got up and started to leave. Just as he reached the door however, he heard Asuka whisper, almost inaudibly,

"Please don't leave, Shinji…"

Shinji turned around slowly to see Asuka crying.

"I'm so sorry, Shinji," she sobbed loudly, "I-I shouldn't have said that! Please forgive me!"

To her self, at this time, Asuka thought, '_I should tell him how I feel now…'_ The truth was, she'd been thinking of doing this for months. Meanwhile, Shinji was dumbfounded by her words. '_Did she apologize? To *me*?'_

Asuka was still sobbing loudly, but finally she choked out, 

"Shinji! I-I love you, Shinji Ikari! I've loved you since we first met; I just couldn't tell you because of my stupid pride, "she whined, "I'm so sorry, Shinji, I shouldn't have been so mean to you all that time."

Asuka hung her head in shame; it was a sight Shinji was very unused to.

"It's ok if you don't forgive me, I-" she continued, but she was cut short when Shinji abruptly lifted her chin and kissed her lovingly, right on the lips. He stopped long enough to say, 

"Asuka, I forgive you! I've loved you for a long time as well…I love you, Asuka."

Now it was Asuka's turn to be dumbstruck,

'_He forgave m-me? I thought, surely he'd reject me but…he loves me, too?'_

Shinji's mind was racing as well,

__

'Did I say something wrong? Oh, what if I was wrong?! I can't believe she really loves me, I thought it was all one-sided. Could it be a trick of some sort? A joke, perhaps?'

Before Shinji could do any more thinking, Asuka recovered and rebounded with a very passionate kiss which Shinji returned gratefully. It seemed, to them, to last a very long time and was very pleasurable indeed. They only ended the kiss for air.

"Shinji, why do you think I call you 'baka' all the time?" asked Asuka a few minutes later.

"Because," replied Shinji slowly, "because you were annoyed?"

"Well, yes, but it's because you're _my_ baka, Shinji, my darling baka Shinji!" Asuka beamed, suddenly in a much better mood.

"Oh, um, wow! Thanks Asuka…chan," Shinji added the 'chan' hesitantly.

"You're welcome, Shinji-kun!" giggled Asuka.

A little while later, after some more making out, Shinji yawned and said,

"It's getting late you know, we should probably get to bed…"

"Ok, you can go to bed on one condition," said Asuka mysteriously.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I get to *sleep* in your bed with you!" said Asuka with a huge wink.

Shinji flushed. "Eh…ah…ok…"

After the children had gotten settled, Shinji whispered to Asuka, 

"I love you."

Asuka smiled in the darkness and nipped lovingly at his ear as she snuggled in closer…

"I love you too, Shinji-kun."

And with that, they both fell into the blissful oblivion of sleep…

****well I'm done and I hope you enjoyed it!

And thanks again to my editor and pre-reader **The double sided card**. So submit a review and tell me how bad or good this fic was.**


End file.
